Preview
Preview is the second chapter of volume eleven and the ninetieth chapter of the ''Death Note'' manga series. Plot The rest of the investigation team thinks that Near wants to meet Light in order to cooperate and defeat Kira. However, Aizawa knows that this is not the case. Light is determined to outwit and outsmart Near, and this meeting will prove who is the victor. Near explains to his investigation team that, in order to catch Kira, they have no choice but to meet him face-to-face. Based on assumptions and the fact that L is in touch with Kiyomi Takada, it's a definite conclusion that L is Light Yagami. However, they need to find definite proof that Light Yagami is Kira. It will be hard because he has stopped judging as Kira since his own investigation team has started spying on him and Misa. This is why he gave the notebook to another person, an "X-Kira", who seems to have the Shinigami Eyes. This person is now doing all the killings. However, because he's being watched, Kira has to be careful about relaying messages between him and X-Kira. So, he must use Takada as an intermediary that will send the messages to X-Kira. Near has thought of one possible solutions being to kill both Kira and X-Kira should be killed. However, he has decided not to do this because, even though the killings would stop, it would be a "dumb-luck" approach, and he would not have all of the evidence he needs. He adds that it is not the way L would have done it, and as his heir, it will not be the way that Near will do it. He will find 100% proof that Light is Kira just like L would have done. His goal is to catch Light Yagami writing a name in the notebook. However, he doesn't have a definite plan. Before all of that, though, Near thinks it's best if they find out who X-Kira is and start investigating Ms. Takada of NHN news. At the hotel room, Takada and Light are talking about superfluous things. The investigation team is listening through wires, but they do not have cameras in the room after the "threat" from Kira. However, Light is writing specific instructions for Takada to carry out in a notepad. He tells her that, from now on, he should suspect everyone who approaches her to be a possible SPK member. He must relay the messages to Mikami (or "T") without seeing his face, or else it will anger him. Light writes down that he will tell "T" to send a fan-letter which include five blank sheets of paper from the Death Note, and "T" will write on fake ones, acting like he is judging with them, but still announce on the NHN who he is going to judge. Light writes to Takada that should write down the names of criminals on the blank sheets of paper in order to kill them. Conception Tsugumi Ohba said that the chapter title "Preview" refers to Near's plan. The plan Near has is that he does not intend to kill L-Kira and X-Kira and see if people stop dying, instead he plans to trick Kira into writing into a false Death Note and later arrest Kira. Chapter Guide fi:Ennakkoilmoitus Category:Manga chapters Category:Part II (manga)